ONE MINUTE MELEE: Freddy Krueger vs Spawn
Freddy Krueger vs Spawn 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street and Spawn from the same title series. Description ''Today, we got two Hell-ified fighters taking each other on! Is Spawn ready for Freddy? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Freddy Krueger.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Spawn.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! What appeared to be Kratos was walking in an ancient underground palace lit by torchlight. Spawn then teleported behind him. Kratos turned around and saw Spawn. "It will be my pleasure to end your life once again, Kratos." Spawn told the Ghost of Sparta. But surprisingly, Kratos didn't retaliate. He didn't even ready his weapons. He then did something that he hardly ever did. He smiled. Trying to ignore the feeling that something wasn't right, Spawn impaled Kratos's stomach with his chain. But Kratos, still maintaining that uncharacteristic smile, grabbed the chain and swung Spawn around and threw him away. Just as Spawn recovered, an extraordinary thing happened. Kratos was suddenly engulfed by flames. Spawn then started to see Kratos' physical form change into a man with a burnt face and a fedora. "Hello... Spawn." Freddy Krueger came directly out of the flames when he said that, with a grin stretched across his face. "How do you know my name?" "Oh... Nothing in particular. I just know." Freddy Krueger's grin stretched wider. Spawn simply readied for a fight. "Are you ready for Freddy?" Freddy Krueger asked sadistically. "You clearly have no idea what you're in for." '''THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Spawn didn't move a muscle as Leetha summoned several chains to attack Freddy Krueger, which he blocked and sliced through for a few moments. Eventually, Spawn pulled a large gun and proceeded to fire at Freddy Krueger. The instant he stopped firing, he immediately teleported right in front of Freddy Krueger and proceeded to punch him repeatedly before impaling his shoulder with his chain. Freddy Krueger simply stabbed Spawn in the stomach with his clawed glove. Spawn teleported behind Freddy Krueger and punched him in the back of the head, cracking his skull. He then delivered a strong punch to Freddy Krueger's back, his fist impaling through Freddy Krueger's stomach. He then teleported in front of him and delivered a savage uppercut. Just as Freddy Krueger recovered, Spawn swept the floor with his foot, tripping Freddy Krueger up in the process. Freddy Krueger got up and impaled Spawn's skull with his clawed glove. However, Spawn teleported behind Freddy Krueger and held him in the air by his head. He then proceeded to feed off his sin in a flash of green. "DIE!" Spawn then created a large spike in his hand through Freddy Krueger's skull, killing him instantly. Spawn let Freddy Krueger's lifeless body fall to the ground. "Ready or not, Kratos, here I come." Spawn then left to find the real Kratos. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SPAWN! Trivia * This fight may be a follow-up to the 10th episode of the internet series, Death Battle, Kratos VS Spawn. ** Ironically, Spawn killed Freddy Krueger the same way he killed Kratos: Creating a large spike in his hand through their skulls. * At one point before the battle starts, Freddy Krueger says "Are you ready for Freddy?". Ironically, the Description said "Today, we got two Hell-ified fighters taking each other on! Is Spawn ready for Freddy?". Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees